Other Talents
by FuzzySlipper19
Summary: ONESHOT! Eowyn cooks for Faramir... or rather, she attempts... I do not own LOTR.


_**A.NHey, everyone! This is my first story, so please no flames! Three cheers for my awesome beta reader, TheMarshmalloWizardGhostCookie! Well, here it is!**_

**Other Talents:**

Eowyn smiled as she stepped into the open air of Rohan. There was something about it that just made her grin.

She used to mourn; mourn for her parents, mourn for her mind-controlled uncle, and mourn her love with Aragorn.

Now she had no reason to mourn. Eowyn was content with her life. In fact, she was more than content; she was happy. It had been a rigorous journey to happiness, but she was finally there.

Just a few days ago, Eowyn and Faramir had settled in a simple cottage in Rohan. Until now, they'd been under the hospitality of her brother, Eomer. This meant that Eowyn hadn't had the chore of cooking.

That was a good thing, whether Faramir knew it or not. Eowyn was one of the few women that lacked the femininely stereotypical skill to cook.

Over the past few days since the happy couple had moved in, Eowyn had been able to devise ways to avoid cooking. For two days she'd been 'sick', and the other day they'd been guests at another house for supper.

No matter how much Eowyn wished to evade cooking, she couldn't do it forever. She couldn't be sick forever, and they couldn't be house guests every day. _I just need one more day. Then I can figure out a way to tell Faramir, _Eowyn thought.

"Eowyn?" A soft masculine voice called. It was Faramir. Eowyn whirled around.

"Hm?" Eowyn replied.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Faramir asked. Eowyn smiled uneasily as she nodded.

"Of course." she told him, regretting it as soon as she said it.

"I look forward to supper tonight, then." Faramir said as he kissed her softly on the cheek. Then he turned away and walked off. Eowyn sighed. She could have said no and told Faramir she was sick again, but that would have made suspicion rise.

"Ok, Eowyn," Eowyn said to herself. "It's time to cook." She scurried into the kitchen and began chopping vegetables for her 'famous' stew.

Carrots, mushrooms, cabbage and potatoes were among the vegetables that Eowyn chopped for her stew. How did she manage to chop a potato, you may ask? Well, that's Eowyn's way. Perhaps she diced them with a sword. Who even knows?

Eowyn was on a roll. She'd put all the veggies into a big pot, and now it was time for the broth. She needed some meat, too. Thinking quickly, Eowyn reached for some milk they'd gotten from their cow this morning. The broth could be milk! Yes, that could work! The broth problem out of the way, she began to think of what to use for meat.

They didn't have any livestock of their own yet, other than the cow. Eowyn would just have to improvise. She still had some jerky left from Gimli! He'd given it to her a while back, but of course, jerky didn't go bad, for it was just dried meat!

After a few minutes of delving through her things, Eowyn finally found it. Ripping it into small shreds, she put it into the pot. Everything was in there now.

Eowyn froze. She'd forgotten spices! What was a good stew without some spice? Maybe she could even put some bread in there! Eowyn hunted for some sort of spice, but she found none.

"Well, maybe there's something outside," Eowyn said to no one in particular. When she'd stepped outside, she received an idea. Worms could serve as meat!

Eowyn caught several worms, and even a few snails. She even gathered a few leaves for flavor. Did leaves even have any flavor?

"I shall find out, I suppose." Eowyn concluded. With that, Eowyn darted into the house to tend to her stew. "Perfect." she breathed as she put the insects and leaves into the stew. Reaching for some bread, Eowyn grinned in satisfaction. _Now _her stew was complete. It just needed cooking.

The woman of Rohan took her stew outside and started a campfire. As she cooked it more and more, Eowyn could smell the odor of the stew growing stronger and stronger. It smelled positively dreadful!

"Perhaps it tastes better than it smells." Eowyn said hopefully. Maybe if she'd had a recipe and the proper ingredients, the stew could have turned out decent; but ad-libbing the procedure did Eowyn's stew no favor.

"Faramir, supper is ready!" Eowyn said regretfully as she took the stew inside. Faramir walked beside Eowyn as she did this. _Well, this is it. _

Eowyn pulled out two bowls, serving herself and Faramir. She was used to her horrible cooking. Eowyn feared Faramir's reaction, however.

"It looks… delicious." Faramir forced out. Eowyn smiled weakly. That was what everyone had said before tasting her cooking. Faramir sat down, putting his spoon in his bowl of stew.

Eowyn took a deep breath as Faramir brought the spoon to his lips. She was still standing, she was so nervous. As he tasted it, Faramir's expression changed juristically. It had gone from content to complete disgust in a matter of milliseconds. Faramir shut his eyes as he swallowed hard.

"It is quite good." Faramir said with his eyes still closed. His expression was still in disgust, but he'd tried his best to return it to contentment. Eowyn shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's not. It's absolutely revolting!" she laughed. Faramir stood up from his chair, chuckling lightly as well.

"I regret to admit it is." he said gently as Eowyn continued laughing.

"And that is why I was sick a few days ago. I cannot cook to save my life!"

"I would be honored to cook from now on." Faramir announced. Eowyn beamed.

"And I can do anything else but that!" Eowyn said. "So, you are not disappointed in me?" She asked hopefully. Faramir smiled softly.

"I cannot be disappointed in you just because you possess other talents, love." he said lightly. Then he took Eowyn in his arms in a quick motion, kissed her fervently.


End file.
